Usuario discusión:PCzuelo
Bienvenido Hola, ¡bienvenido a Wiki Pecezuelos! Gracias por editar la página Usuario Discusión:V-Damimon. Si necesitas ayuda y no hay administradores locales aquí, quizás quieras visitar los foros de la Comunidad de Wikia en español. Sarah Manley (foro de ayuda | blog) Te doy aviso Edite la plantilla de personajes para poder tener imagen (antes no se podia poner imagen). Bien, ahora tienes que copiar el nombre de la imagen y pegarla en imagen2 (debajo de imagen1 y captura) . Tampoco deves poner la palabra archivo. Ej. ''' ''Bien'': imagen2: ejemplo.png ''Mal'': imagen2: Archivo:ejemplo.png V-Damimon 21:11 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Otro aviso ise lo mismo con la plantilla de episodios , pon la imagen en imagen2 V-Damimon 14:32 1 may 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Te queria preguntar, ¿no es momento para cambiarle el logo al wiki? ;) V-Damimon 20:21 10 may 2011 (UTC) ALIANCIA Le pregunte a Phineas y ferb wiki si se querian aliar con nosotros y dijeron que esta bienV-Damimon 17:32 12 may 2011 (UTC) Significado Significa que estas wiki son amigas, que tienen temas relacionados, publicidad, en una wiki se nombra a la otra y tienen usuarios que figuran en las dos wikis o puede ser sin ninguna razon, cuando personas entren en un wiki y vean que se amigaron a otro entraran al otro wiki tambien. V-Damimon ;) 22:58 12 may 2011 (UTC) te pregunto Me pregutaba si me podrias convertie en burocrata? porfavor. V-Damimon ;) 13:51 17 may 2011 (UTC) :) Cree una plantilla infobox para Objetos espero que sirba :) V-Damimon ;) 15:28 22 may 2011 (UTC) mejor Bien ise unos cambios al wiki ya que soy administrador puedo acer mas cosas, esta disponibles los logros (por las ediciones ganas puntos de edicion empezando ahora), se puede comentar en las articulos debajo de todo, etc.V-Damimon ;) 22:42 28 may 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola dime como se hacen los llamados logros, es para q mi wikia y mi usuario agradezca el trabajo de los usuario Andephineas 31 de mayo del 2011 Muy bien Gracias esas plantillas serbiran muy bien para el wiki Ai un problema, es que no se pueden poner dos paginas con el mismo nombre asi que no puedo sacar los parentesis chaooo V-Damimon ;) 11:22 2 jun 2011 (UTC) Listo Ya edite la apariencia total de la wiki dime si esta bien. V-Damimon ;) 18:58 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por tu opinion :) Jaja ¿oh y viste las imagenes de los logos que ise de Los Hamsters de Hamsterly Place y Hamster School Musical ? V-Damimon ;) 20:07 4 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola dile a v damino que haga poner spologrits son las imagenes de publicdad como las magenes de wikidex y ben 10 o one piece Ben alien supremo 001 20:12 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola hola yo se hacerlos mira pon peticiones a los spologrits y pon una imagen y un slogan largo y corto yo lo haria pero debo ser amdinistrador o que v daminon me mande para hacerlo Ben alien supremo 001 20:20 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Deacuerdo Ustedes tienen razon esta V-Damimon ;) 20:20 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola genialmucho usarios vendra podemos ser amigos sabes que fui el septimo usario en veni a la wiki cunado se creo Ben alien supremo 001 20:30 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola gracias y si eso es solo pon editra osae poner un spologrits pon el rompecabeza y ponun aimagen sugiero la imagen de milo , bea y oscar y un slogan corto que tal A sumergite y uno largo como Visita a Milo ,bea y oscar en Pecezuelo wiki ves ayudare mucho esn esta wiki Ben alien supremo 001 20:42 6 jun 2011 (UTC) hola bueno es que debe ser corto como de 3 o 4 palabras y el largo puede Ben alien supremo 001 20:50 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Genial Listo ya pedi la solicitud para el spotlight del wiki ademas ya no abran confusiones para los nuevos usuarios combie el nombre de imagen2 a imagen en la plantilla:episodiosV-Damimon ;) 23:44 6 jun 2011 (UTC) Vota Vota. VotacionV-Damimon ;) 19:13 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Anguila En el episodio Parásitos Dramáticos se debela que la anguila se llama ananguila. Mas o menos en el minnuto 5:24. -Albert: muchas gracias por tu malteada de te verde y brocoli "Ananguila" -Anaguila: denada no te quiero contradeci pero es asi :) V-Damimon ;) 20:56 11 jun 2011 (UTC) Gallery and Memorable Quote Template Would you mind helping me make the "Gallery" and "Dialogue" template translated to spanish from the Fish Hooks wiki in english? ~Clamshot Bien :) Veo que te has puesto al ritmo con las canciones, ¿entiendes?¿canciones?' jeje. '¿no?' Hablando en serio has echo un buen trabajo sigue asi agente P. na mentira chaoo V-Damimon ;) 20:28 14 jun 2011 (UTC) Bien bien deacuerdo, ultimamente no a abido mucho que hacer en la wiki lla que los episodios se estrenan una ves a la semana y ¿viste que mulu0077 a editado la wiki recientemente?V-Damimon ;) 21:26 27 jun 2011 (UTC) OK De nada amigo. Solo pasé por la wiki para ver como era y decidí ayudar. No estaré mucho por aquí (bastante trabajo tengo en la otra wiki, ya me entiendes XD), pero si veo que algo no va bien intentaré arreglarlo. Saludos SheCarPar 12:52 25 ago 2011 (UTC) Hola, mucho gusto me entere de esta wiki y quise venir a ayudar, queria saber si tu eras el administrador y si no eres tu ¿donde puedo encontrarlo? Gracias [[Usuario:Pachipachi|'Pachi =)' ]]'-''' [[Usuario Discusión:Pachipachi|'¿No es genial? ]] 17:30 29 sep 2011 (UTC) porque no adoptas el wiki ? estoy muy atareado con otras wikis V-Damimon :D 18:29 3 oct 2011 (UTC) Adopción Hola PCzuelo, adoptaras la wiki? AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 02:42 5 nov 2011 (UTC)